User talk:DevilX90
--Otherarrow (Talk) 02:04, February 24, 2013 Please don't feed the trolls. Just revert them and say nothing else. They aren't worth the effort to insult.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:44, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, come on, I had to do that because I just can't stand these immature trolls. If it's the fight those trolls want, then it's the fight they'll get! I'm only doing my job, to outsmart these trolls! I can't just stand here and let them win! DevilX90 (talk) 18:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :By responding to them, you let them win. If you just revert them, they don't get the attention they want.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:03, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me?! "I" let them win?! I don't think so! I never let them "win", I make them "lose"! Someone's gonna have to deal with these trolls, and that "someone" is me! Why would I ever let these trolls win?! DevilX90 (talk) 19:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :I think he means by don't call names on other people, its probably might cause it for the user that can see it as offensive that might causing it a problem. 02:35, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::The trolls want you to respond to them. They want you to get angry at them. Seriously, stop feeding them. Just revert and don't say anything.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:43, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Of course I'd get mad at these trolls, they are nothing but trouble! I gave them a piece of my mind and BOOM, they're gone! None of these trolls are worth ignoring, NONE of them! If I ever see any trolls messing with those pages, I can, and I WILL give them a piece of my mind, in order for them to go away! And if they don't, you know what to do, Otherarrow. And by "you know what to do", I mean "ban them". DevilX90 (talk) 20:53, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I see you tried my patience again. Remember what I told you about dialing back the rudeness? Yeah, going behind my back and insulting me over your own mistakes isn't exactly good behavior. Seeing as you haven't caused any more problems since the last time we talked, I am willing to give you one last chance, but if you insult another user or try to start another fight, I will have to block you.--Otherarrow (talk) 07:50, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Look, I'm sorry, truly I am, but there's just no end to these trolls. They won't stop until someone has to get to the bottom of this. They're the ones who started the fight, not me! I cannot let them win! ...But, if that's what you wish for, to give me the REAL last warning, then so be it. I will undo these edits from the trolls, no talkbacks. -- DevilX90 (talk) 01:00, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, no, this isn't about the trolls. Stop doing that too, but that isn't so much you breaking the rules as...well, being kinda foolish. I mean the whole "whine about me locking the page and passively insulting me over it" thing, despite the fact that you were responding to yourself making a more proper request for the page to be unlocked. I felt honestly offended by that!--Otherarrow (talk) 08:02, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Out-trolling the trolls for the sake of preventing more trolls...exactly how is this a viable strategy? Do tell.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 08:05, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, it's very simple. If you see a troll who is messing with any pages, first you gotta-hey, WAIT a minute?! What do you mean "out-trolling"?! You think I'M the troll?! And you, Otherarrow, how was I even offending you? Why would I ever do that to you?! -- DevilX90 (talk) 01:12, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think you would, and no, but you do seem to type faster than you think (should probably be the other way around imho). But if it looks like a duck...no need to quack at phantoms. Let them lie. Vandalism prevention and repair is made easy on these types of communities. Less is more, no need to fuel them. They get frustrated easily when no reaction is to be had of it. They probably know that it gets fixed eventually. They just do it to see what people might say. I thought that was obvious, but I'm increasingly surprised as of late...--Aivass Remurias (talk) 08:21, April 14, 2013 (UTC) That's because I'm using my iPhone to type, so cut me some slack! If I see any troll who is messing with any page, I can't just sit here and do nothing! These good-for-nothing trolls must be stopped, at all cost!--DevilX90 (talk) 01:30, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :::I have a viable solution for you. I simply say to take a break of a few weeks and reflect on what you can do to make the situation better. Calling trolls out only tells them that "oh, your trolling is working, keep up the good work". Just take a week or two to relax, and when you calmed down, come back. We can handle vandalism fine.--Thenewguy34(Other) 13:00, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Are you nutz?! I'm not going anywhere. You can't tell me to sit back and do nothing! I belong here, so don't tell me what to do! As long as those trolls are still around, I WILL get to the bottom of this, and you, Thenewguy34, are not gonna stop me! -- DevilX90 (talk) 10:10, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Don't be rude on other users on talkpages also This is a notice that just don't call when someone didn't sign in someone's talk pages as a "Nobody" and also saying "nobody can help you" such as you did in Aivass Remurias's Talk Page, there is a Unsigned Template for a reason that a user can add if someone forgot or doesn't know where they suppose to use a signature and second don't say to other users that he's invading his talk page, nonies can make messages in other user's talkpages also. Just don't do it again, that will can cause a harassment or can even cause a problem on other people. 22:49, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I agree, that really bothered me, too. Please cut it out.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 23:29, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I Wanted to Say Thanks You have found and reverted a whole lot of vandalism since you've been here. That was worth saying, and if it was said before, repeating. Also definitely worth a thank you, especially back when there was a vandalism spree fairly recently. Just please put things like "Vandal", "Intentional Vandal", something like that, in the edit summary (after the undo message) instead, makes a world of difference compared to before. It will not only actually help the situation in the long run by not making it fun for the vandals, it also lets an admin know. With fixing vandalism, the whole idea is to eventually work yourself out of a job. If you see a vandalism pattern in the recent changes, and if Otherarrow hasn't gotten them already, just leave a message and copy/paste the IPs/usernames.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 01:55, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Just saying hi And ah whoops, figures that I would make an error there. Thanks for pointing that out -hopes to not do again- ._. Clonedstars (talk) 06:14, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :Very well. You just need to learn how to fix the errors. DevilX90 (talk) 23:19, April 24, 2013 (UTC) About Morgan About Morgan -____- you say "Feeding the troll" I wasn't trolling,if Noire comes from Tharja,then how exactly will she support with Morgan as a Mother?Therfore,Father is correct,there is no lesbians in the game (unless you consider Japanese version where there is two ways to interpret what Tharja says about feMU) so it makes no sense,calling me the dumb one,you're dumb one who isn't thinking correctly,that is a common sense based thing to. :I don't know who the hell are you, but it is YOU who made a BIG mistake about Morgan. You see, Noire could be a mother of Morgan IF, and only if, Noire and the Avatar are married. Therefore, Noire can be a potential mother. You're thinking of Noire as a "Father"? Aw, you poor, poor dummy. Don't you have any brains? Oh, wait, I already know the answer: you DON'T! I have no business with an inexperienced newbie like you. Leave now. -- DevilX90 (talk) 21:44, April 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm so so sorry,I miss read it,I thought it said that Morgan can be the potential mother.I've been proven stupid,sorry :Good. And BTW, never mess with any other pages again, and also, always sign your post, ALWAYS. Good night. -- DevilX90 (talk) 22:03, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :Devil, dude, stop harassing people. The guy made a mistake, admitted to it, and you are totally giving him shit for it. What part of "dial back on the rudeness" didn't you get? Have you learned nothing? Every time you claim to have learned your lesson, you do something like this that makes it clear that you haven't. To the anon, I apologize for DevilX90's bad behavior, and will say that it's OK for you to continue to edit pages, as long as you make sure what you are editing is correct. But yeah, mistakes happen.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:53, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Screenshot http://oi44.tinypic.com/2nkavn.jpg Here you go. That was way harder than it should have been. L95 (talk) 01:18, May 2, 2013 (UTC) : Are those really her stats after Panne was recruited? -- DevilX90 (talk) 18:22, May 1, 2013 (UTC) : Level six(which is what her page, and SF, says she joins at) and zero exp. And there is no way for her to have less magic. Stats cannot go down. (beyond promotional bonuses, but in the same class that does not apply) : L95 (talk) 01:24, May 2, 2013 (UTC) : Hmm... Alright, then her magic stats stays at 1. Happy now? -- DevilX90 (talk) 18:29, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Harvest Scramble Script Hello! I didn't notice that the characters were arranged by recruitment chapter at all--sorry about that! x__x;; Thank you for returning Nowi's section back to where it was. Eku53ru (talk) 22:13, May 2, 2013 (UTC) : No problem. Have a nice day. -- DevilX90 (talk) 15:19, May 2, 2013 (UTC) About Grima and his Earthy-ness While it is not mentioned in game, some of the promotional materials mention Grima having some connection to the earth dragons, just letting you know where they got the info from :) (Vincent mentioned it on SF, somewhere)L95 (talk) 01:02, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :On that note, please assume good faith. When someone adds info that you didn't know about, don't remove it without a thought, especially when it is about a game that, by your own admittion, you haven't played and only have second hand knowledge of. Yes, sometimes there is blatantly false stuff and feel free to remove that, but if you doubt something that sounds legit, ask about it instead of assuming it to be wrong. Seriously, I have been getting complaints about you reverting legit info as vandalism simply because you don't know better, as for some reason you insist on curating a topic you have limited knowledge of. (For comparison, I don't question additions to Tellius stuff unless it is blatantly wrong, as I have never played the Tellius games and have minimal knowledge of the setting)--Otherarrow (talk) 02:03, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Tiki and ??? from Future Past 1 Script Hi--I saw the links were removed, but wasn't sure which one was redundant, and which one you noted was speculation? Apologies for the trouble. >.<; —Eku53ru (talk) 04:59, May 11, 2013 (UTC) : The one that was redundant is the ??? part, as you were trying to figure out who that mystery one is. But alas, it's a spoiler, so we must never know, well, not until the last Future Past Xenologue is released. -- DevilX90 (talk) 22:10, May 10, 2013 (UTC) : Well, I wasn't trying to figure it out. If you mean it's redundant because his identity is also ousted in the main Future Past 1 article, then I see when you're coming from. As I mentioned previously, I am actively playing the game to transcribe the scripts as I run through it. XD; There are two "???" characters in the Xenologue, and both are not mentioned by name in the Xenologue. However, by their character portraits, you can infer their identities. Morgan has darkened cut-ins, while the "???" in Ylisstol appears as a hooded, default Male Avatar. In addition to that, these DLC chapters are best played with post-endgame-trained units, so I feel that the link isn't much of a spoiler. o_o; —Eku53ru (talk) 05:48, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Summer scramble script mis-paste It's evident that your edit summary was directed at me; sorry for pasting it in the wrong spot. I was planning on reviewing the table of contents to make sure I had everything pasted properly, but you've beaten me to the punch. —Eku53ru (talk) 08:01, May 13, 2013 (UTC) : Wait. That was YOU? I thought it was some newbie anon...again. Sorry about that. But just remember, it had to be done. Cordelia's conversation in Turn 3 of Summer Scramble should be in the right spot where it belongs. -- DevilX90 (talk) 01:18, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :: It's all right, but I only pasted Olivia's in a (very) wrong spot? o_0 That's what your edit diff is showing, at least (you bumped her too low; just fixed it). I didn't add any of the Cordelia-Chrom conversations, so I must have missed the mistakes. —Eku53ru (talk) 08:32, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :: So sorry, Eku53ru, but I had to undo your edit, because you should know that Olivia is recruited after Libra, not before Libra. It's not THAT low. Besides, there's a closing dialogue down below her. -- DevilX90 (talk) 01:38, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: I think I'm getting too sleepy. My mental timeline of Awakening got mixed up, and I had it stuck in my mind that Libra was after Olivia. After reviewing the timeline, I stand corrected. So sorry about that, and thank you for fixing it. x__x;;; —Eku53ru (talk) 08:46, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: No problem, Eku53ru. If you're getting sleepy, then you should take a good rest for a while and edit anything else later, and so should I, so, good night. -- DevilX90 (talk) 01:54, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :::: After excessive mistakes on my end, I now have it memorized that Cordelia is chapter 7, and not after chapter 11. Many apologies for my failure in mnemonics, and thank you for the fixing again. >.<; —Eku53ru (talk) 18:13, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :::: Have you taken a nap yet? I just told you to get some rest and edit anything else later. -- DevilX90 (talk) 11:18, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Yes, I did sleep prior to that message; just figured I'd express my gratitude before anything else. —Eku53ru (talk) 22:07, May 13, 2013 (UTC) The reason I actually came here to read more about Roy, Marth and Ike, since they were featured in the SSB series. NinjaRenegade - A fool is one who believes the illusion of aestheticism. 02:39, June 5, 2013 (UTC) You've been here before? ...I don't believe you, Ninja. I know that the first time you've came, you only told Otherarrow about me, so that he can ban me here as well, in order to make my life miserable (and I assure you, Otherarrow, this is no fight this time, I'm only correcting him). I don't see Roy, Marth, or Ike on the pages you've been following. -- DevilX90 (talk) 19:48, June 4, 2013 (UTC) You only follow them if you edit or choose to. NinjaRenegade - A fool is one who believes the illusion of aestheticism. 03:02, June 5, 2013 (UTC) If you read about Roy, Marth, and Ike, why aren't those three on the pages you've been following the first time you've been here just now? Pretty good reason I don't believe you, and the way you're making my life miserable, I'll never believe you. Do me a favor, and stop following me wherever Wiki I go. You're just making me worse. -- DevilX90 (talk) 20:09, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :You can choose not to follow pages. I edit tons of pages, yet I am following probably all of one (I am following Nagi for some reason). Unless you plan on regularly editing a wiki, it's actually a good idea NOT to follow pages, as you would get bombarded with notification emails if you have that set up (I think it's the default option?). Also, insisting that this guy is out to get you and picking a fight with him, despite being told to take it elsewhere...yeah. What part of "cut it out and take your personal problems elsewhere" don't you get? I warned you that if you continued to harass the guy, I'd take action. See you in three days.--Otherarrow (talk) 04:04, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :...Now I'm banned HERE as well... NinjaRenegade, I...HATE...YOU! DevilX90 (talk) 21:19, June 4, 2013 (UTC)